Les couleurs du bonheur
by Elaelle
Summary: Draco, effacé et timide ignore que son arc en ciel lui permettra d'accéder au bonheur. Un OS sans prétention. HP/DM


Pendant sept ans, Harry brilla à Poudlard tandis que Draco, sensé être un fier Malfoy n'avait rien pour lui : cheveux trop blanc, lunettes doubles foyers et appareil dentaire bleu. Bien trop gentil aussi. Mais un jour, Blaise découvre l'immense potentiel du blond et, aidé de ses amis décident de l'aider à conquérir le brun qui jusque là, ne faisait pas attention à lui. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'il pense…

Ce que le blond ignore, c'est que le bonheur l'attend.

* * *

La rentrée de ma dernière année…

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Draco descendit du Poudlard express. Sa cape, bien trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules glissa, qu'il remonta machinalement. Plusieurs ricanement se firent entendre, qu'il ignora royalement. Il avait bien six ans de moquerie derrière lui, ce n'était pas ceux-là qui risquait de l'atteindre ! Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et compta mentalement : un, deux, trois !

Pour le voir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux : la star de son lycée, le mec le plus canon, populaire et sexy sur lequel il n'ait jamais bavé.

Harry Potter. Vainqueur de Tu-sais-qui ! Draco était en adoration devant lui, amoureux de ce garçon secret mais indéniablement gentil depuis leur toute première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse, dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Hélas, étant bien trop timide, il n'avait pas répondu lorsque Harry, alors âgé de onze ans l'avait salué. Et s'était évanoui ! De quoi se mettre une belle honte !

Depuis ce jour fatidique, Draco s'était efforcé de devenir invisible aux yeux du survivant qui, plus tard devint le Sauveur qui a vaincu. Il se prit à rêver que Harry viendrait vers lui, tout sourire et le regard emplit d'amour pour le prendre dans ses bras, invoquant la raison que Voldemort étant une grande menace, il voulait le préserver de tout acte répréhensible. Et que désormais, ils pouvaient vivre heureux ensembles !

Le blond soupira ! Il avait trop tendance à rêver. La réalité était toute autre : Potter était un vulgaire coureur. Des jupons et autant de chemises se succédait dans son lit et bien que sa régulière depuis trois ans, Ginny Weasley ignorait tout de son mec, Draco sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois qu'on disait l'avoir surprit avec une de ses conquêtes.

— Encore en train de rêver, Drac'! Dit une voix dans son dos.

— Tu pourrais pas bouger, tu gênes !

Draco s'écarta pour laisser descendre Pansy, sa meilleure amie, une brune pimpante mais teigneuse comme un bouledogue avec un débit de paroles ahurissant. Puis Blaise, Théo et Millicent et enfin Greg et Vincent, qui s'étaient autoproclamés garde du corps du frêle Malfoy.

— Toujours à frimer avec sa pétasse rousse, cracha Pansy à la vue de Potter fanfaronnant au bras de Ginny. Si seulement elle savait !

— Je n'ai jamais compris ton aversion pour cette fille, dit alors Théo tandis qu'ils marchaient des calèches vers Poudlard. C'est plutôt elle la victime ! Son mec couche avec tout ce qui bouge !

— D'autant plus qu'elle est assez sympa, ajouta Blaise, le regard rivé sur la croupe d'un immense rouquin pile devant lui.

— Quand t'auras fini de reluquer Weasley mâle ! Chuchota Draco.

— Comme si tu ne le faisait pas avec ton brun, toi ! Et avoue qu'il est…plutôt bandant, non ?

Draco l'ignora. Il trébucha et se serait étalé dans la boue si deux bras puissant ne l'avait pas retenu dans sa chute.

— Fait attention où tu met les pieds. Le sol est détrempé à cause de la pluie de hier soir.

Le blond frissonna : Potter !

— Tout va bien ?

Hypnotisé par la couleur vert bouteille de ses prunelles, le frêle dragon s'enfonça aussitôt dans un monde sombre mais rassurant.

— C'est pas vrai, pesta Pansy. Mais quel boulet !

— Encore évanoui, ricana Théo alors que Greg récupérait leur ami des bras de Potter.

— Il avait la chance d'être tout contre lui et il la gâche bêtement, dit tranquillement Millicent. Remarque, ajouta-t-elle en bousculant un seconde année poufsouffle sans un regard, c'est son genre de se la jouer princesse.

— Eh bien Blaise, dit Théo qui n'avait pas manqué la subtile tentative de rapprochement du brun vers un roux flamboyant. As-tu si peu d'amour envers notre dragon pour te servir odieusement de sa légendaire défaillance afin…

Mais la main de Pansy l'empêcha de poursuivre son monologue.

— Ta gueule, Théo !

Harry avait suivi la conversation, amusé de trouver un groupe aussi soudé. Puis il reporta son attention sur Draco. Ce dernier avait l'air encore plus frêle que depuis leur première rencontre. Et dire qu'il avait eu autrefois une image tout autre de sa personne ! Draco ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Une personne totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy.

Qui ne connaissait pas le grand mais froid Lucius Malfoy dont l'immense fortune en faisait le premier sorcier le plus riche d'Angleterre ? D'une influence telle qu'il était respecté jusque dans les hautes sphères du ministère. Espion accomplit, il avait joué un double rôle pendant la guerre au côté du redoutable Severus Snape, le plus jeune maître des potions depuis des siècles et détenteur de la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin d'or. Il n'y en eu que deux autres de décernée : la sienne et celle de Dumbledore.

Beaucoup de personnes pensait que Harry n'était occupé que par son plaisir. Après tout, après avoir sacrifié sa jeunesse pour les sauver, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. S'ils savaient…

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Sa question fut royalement ignoré par les Serpentard qui entrèrent au château sans un regard en arrière.

— Laisse-les, dit Ginny en se pendant à son bras. Ils sont incapable de dire merci.

— Difficile pour lui s'il est dans les pommes, dit Hermione, acide.

Ginny lui jeta un regard venimeux, grandement ignoré.

— Allons-y !

Dans la grande salle, Harry s'assit de manière à être juste face à la table des vert et argent. Il ne vit pas Draco de toute la soirée ; visiblement, le blond passerait la nuit à l'infirmerie. Harry pria pour que ce soit le cas.

Sitôt le repas achevé, il prétexta une visite au directeur pour s'éclipser, gagnant l'infirmerie au pas de charge. Pomfresh absente, il eut tout loisir de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit de Draco.

Celui-ci lisant tranquillement ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Je vois que tu va bien.

Draco sursauta et son livre lui échappa des mains.

— Harry ? Mais…que fais-tu ici ?

— Je venais voir si tu allais mieux.

Il ramassa le bouquin et le lui tendit.

— Oh heu…

Le blond rougit délicieusement.

— Merci de m'avoir rattrapé tout à l'heure.

— De rien, je n'allais pas te laisser choir dans la boue.

D'un geste non contrôlé, Harry tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux.

— Ils sont si soyeux ! Tu dois passer énormément de temps à les entretenir, non ?

— J'aime prendre soin de moi…

— Je vois ça, affirma Potter en détaillant son grain de peau sans défaut.

— …même si je suis défavorisé par…mon appareil et mes lunettes.

— Ceux qui ne voient pas plus loin que l'apparence sont juste idiot, dit Harry.

Draco comprit, en le voyant légèrement rougir qu'il tentait de le réconforter. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ce garçon si gentil avec lui.

— Bon et bien, je vais y aller.

— Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Sa petite voix pleine de timidité troubla tant Harry qu'il fit un geste inconsidéré : il se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue avant de détaler comme un lapin, laissant derrière un Draco ému qui se demandait encore si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve !

******************

Ce fut un Draco totalement rêveur qui fit son apparition dans la salle commune vert et argent. Si ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu et interpellé plusieurs fois, il serait passé sans s'en rendre compte. Blaise l'attira aussitôt dans l'épais canapé marron, lieu de villégiature préféré du blond car placé devant l'imposante cheminée. Il avait déjà vu cet air distant sur son visage, qui ne pouvait être dû qu'à une personne : Potter.

— Tu nous explique ou on doit le deviner ? Demanda Millicent.

— Ouais et pas dans quarante ans, cracha une Pansy déjà impatiente.

Théo la calma d'un regard avant de fixer le blond.

— Alors ?

Draco soupira.

— Il est venu à l'infirmerie.

— Oh, c'est juste ça ! Pansy se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

— Attend, tu ne te rend pas compte, lui dit Blaise. Potter est venu le voir, lui !

— Et dommage que tu n'y étais pas car tu aurais pu voir la belette !

— Non, il était seul.

Ses amis se figèrent d'étonnement. Comment ? Le grand Potter aurait semé sa troupe pour filer vers l'infirmerie ? Étrange ! Pansy songea que dans l'avenir, il faudrait garder un œil dessus. Draco était bien trop frêle pour être pris et jeté par Harry. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit pour qu'ils s'entendent tous dessus.

— Allez hop ! Au lit !

Draco protesta mais fut finalement obligé de suivre Greg jusqu'au dortoir. Tandis que ses amis l'attendait, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Draco était si timide que ses camarades de chambrée ne l'avait jamais vu nu. Pas même un millimètre de peau superflu. Lorsque le blond ressortit, les lumières étaient déjà toutes éteintes. Il se glissa entre ses draps et sombra bientôt dans le sommeil, bercé par l'image de Harry.

***************

— Draco, réveille-toi !

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front puis descendit sur ses joues, ses mains si chaudes autour de sa taille fine.

— Amour, il est l'heure.

— Encore dodo…

— Tu va être en retard si tu ne te lève pas.

— Mmm…Harry ?

— ….

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, mon chou mais franchement, je préfère les roux.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber par terre. Il poussa un glapissement aigu lorsqu'il vit que son Harry n'était autre que Blaise. Il avait encore rêvé !

— Non, murmura-t-il, dépité. Ça avait l'air si réel…

Dégoûté, il se leva et gagna lentement la salle de bain où il s'enferma pour pleurer tout son saoul sous la douche. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Théo déclara d'une voix basse que jamais encore il n'avait été aussi dur pour un ami.

— T'es pas le seul, balbutia Blaise. Il est si…

— Bandant ? Dit Greg.

— Sexy en diable ? Ajouta Vincent.

Théo acquiesça.

— Tout ça en même temps.

— Comment est-ce qu'on a pu rater ça ? S'exclama Blaise. Pourtant, nous sommes ensembles depuis la première année ! Même lorsqu'il nous invitait chez lui, je n'avais pas vu…

Greg expliqua que d'après lui, c'était parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de son apparence qu'ils n'avaient plus fait attention. Draco avait toujours été le même, avec son appareil dentaire bleu et ses lunettes doubles foyer. Ils l'avaient accepté comme ça, sans chercher plus loin. La chute n'en était que plus rude.

D'autant plus que leur ami, d'une timidité maladive ne se montrait jamais sans cet accoutrement.

— Les amis, dit solennellement Blaise. Il est temps que le monde découvre la véritable identité de Draco Malfoy.

— Nous allons l'aider à conquérir son amour.

Leurs yeux se mirent à briller. Une mission pour les Serpentard.

— Opération « séduire Harry Potter » , dit Pansy lorsqu'elle fut mise au courant.

************

Changer de style ? Un sacré travail, se plaignit Blaise, effaré par l'ampleur de la tâche. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort !

Car Draco semblait avoir la propension d'acheter des habit bien trop grand pour sa carrure. Qui donnait comme résultat de le faire constamment ressembler à un sac, la majorité de ses pulls et chemises lui glissant sur les épaules. Sans parler des pantalons, taille XL pour un gringalet de 49 kg tout mouillé ! Pansy devait constamment user d'un sort de rallonge pour permettre à sa ceinture de les tenir.

Franchement ridicule ! Répétait-elle sans cesse, au bord de la crise de la nerf.

Et les couleurs qui, à elles seules suffisait à faire honte à son nom ! se plaignait Millicent, fashion victime dans l'âme et qui, ayant beau avoir la carrure d'une nageuse, pensait qu'il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les détails ! se bornait-elle à répéter.

Draco affectionnait les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, qu'il déclinait dans tout les styles : cahiers jaune poussin, chaussettes verte à pois orange, chemises bariolés, pulls en cachemire, tout de même et tout les truc ridicule du genre. A croire qu'il était né avec le mauvais goût inné !

Ils devaient donc réussir à persuader Draco, surnommé « le bariolé » de changer entièrement sa garde robe et de mettre des lentilles. Chose guère aisé connaissant le bonhomme, connu parmi les Serpentard pour être le plus borné.

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

— Aujourd'hui, c'est shopping ! Annonça Millicent.

Théo coula un regard vers Draco, indifférent à tout.

— Paraît que Potter…

— Quoi ? Dit aussitôt le blond. Qu'y a-t-il avec Harry ?

— Une nouvelle rumeur, dit placidement Greg.

— Oh…

Ses amis le virent se faner comme une fleur trop vite éclose. Il devait avoir peur d'entendre parler d'une énième conquête.

— On dit qu'il aime les vêtements près du corps, poursuivit Blaise en guettant ses expressions.

Appâter le poisson !

— Mais sans trop de couleurs, ajouta Millicent en grimaçant discrètement devant le pantalon rouge fuschia de l'héritier Malfoy. Pour laisser un peu d'imagination faire le reste.

— Ah oui ? S'écria Draco, tout surexcité. Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour aller à Pré au Lard ?

— C'est que…, dit Vincent.

— Tu arriverais à t'habiller de la sorte, toi, le timide ? Cracha Pansy.

— Ça t'arrive de parler sans animosité ? L'interrogea Théodore qui se baissa vivement pour éviter le coussin envoyé par la brune.

— Je cause comme je veux !

Draco les rassura : si c'était pour Harry, il était prêt à faire tout les sacrifices, même si cela devait dire surmonter sa timidité maladive. Ses amis se réjouirent : ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Décidément, le seul nom de Potter suffisait à faire des miracles.

Trente minutes plus tard, le groupe débarqua avec force dans le meilleur magasin de vêtements du village, statut de Malfoy oblige.

On pouvait avoir mauvais goût mais ne porter que de la marque !

Après cet intermède, qui dura néanmoins plus de deux heures le groupe, chargé des paquets discutait avec animation sur les possibles changement à apporter à l'héritier Malfoy lorsque le trio d'or fit son apparition. Pansy se rembrunit aussitôt puis grogna, le regard rivé sur Ginny accrochée au bras de Harry comme une moule sur son rocher. Attirant ainsi l'attention de Théo qui hocha la tête de compréhension. Potter se figea lorsqu'il vit Draco puis, sans que rien ne laisse présager sa réaction, se détacha rudement de sa petite amie pour marcher vers lui à grand pas.

— Draco, tu va mieux ?

Celui-ci devint aussi rouge que son pantalon et opina de la tête, le souffle court.

— Oui, c'est bon ! Protesta Ginny. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Pansy la foudroya du regard tandis que Hermione pouffait, amusé par le manège de la serpentarde.

— Tu va chez Rosmerta ? Demanda Potter.

— Oui.

— Bon ben, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, intimidé. On se verra peut-être là-bas…

— Évidemment puisqu'on y va ! Fit placidement remarquer Vincent.

— Heu…ouais !

Ron attendit qu'ils se soit éloignés pour le prendre à parti.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Ron vit bien qu'il évitait de le regarder. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses yeux si expressif.

— Tu chasses Malfoy ?

— Quoi ?

Harry sursauta, coula un regard vers Ginny en prise avec Hermione dans une énième dispute puis secoua la tête.

— Je sais que tu ne va pas me croire mais…

— Oui ?

— Voldemort n'est plus et…

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse.

— Et j'estime que désormais, je peux vivre avec la personne que j'aime. J'ai longtemps voulu le protéger et…

— Attend ! Le coupa Ron. Tu aimes Draco ?

Potter lui demanda de baisser d'un ton. Pas question que tout le monde le sache avant le principal concerné !

— Mais…et Ginny ?

— J'ai essayé, Ron. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait m'apporter ce que je souhaitais mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Du moins, pas autant qu'elle le voudrait.

Comme Ron ne disait rien, Harry se demanda s'il lui en voulait. Mais son meilleur ami ne l'était pas pour rien et s'employa à le rassurer aussitôt.

— J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas heureux avec. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu t'enticherais du bariolé et…

— Ne dit rien de plus ! Harry se renfrogna, fâché qu'il se moque de son homme. Il l'aimait comme il était, avec sa fantaisie et ses couleurs qui le rendait si vivant à ses yeux. Draco était l'image de la joie et du bonheur. Du moins, pour lui.

— Pas que je veuille te vexer, disait Ron, le nez collé contre la vitrine d'un magasin. Mais il est loin des canons de beauté.

— Il est parfait.

— J'imagine que tu le vois comme ça.

— Tu verras, dit tendrement Harry en le voyant entrer dans une autre boutique de vêtement, la seconde plus chère du village. Il en étonnera plus d'un très bientôt. J'en suis certain !

*******************

L'effervescence régnant dans la grande salle était à son comble. Le dîner avait commencé depuis déjà vingt minutes et seule la table des Serpentard demeurait vide d'élèves. Les autres maisons se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que les Serpent se passent de manger et les suppositions allaient bon train lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

La maison des vert et argent au complet entra avant de s'installer en un seul bloc. Angoissé, Harry se redressa, à la recherche d'une chevelure blond argent lorsque un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Assis au centre de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes, tout sourire. Le papillon sortait enfin de sa coquille.

Draco, caché derrière Blaise entra à son tour, mal à l'aise dans des habits trop près du corps. Et puis, il ne se sentait pas bien sans ses couleurs. Mais il voulait Harry et s'efforça de penser que ce n'était qu'une étape pour réussir. Même s'il était atrocement gêné !

Intimidé, il s'installa à sa place habituelle sans voir que tout les regard était rivés sur sa personne. Théo le poussa du coude pour qu'il le regarde.

— Hey, ça va ?

Draco hocha la tête mais resta dans la même position.

— Fait pas ta prude et lève la tête ! Grogna Pansy.

Le pauvre blond osait à peine respirer. Jamais il n'aurait dû les écouter, c'était perdu d'avance. Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme lui, hein ? Certainement pas le sauveur du monde ! Les larmes menaçait de franchir la barrière des paupières si Snape n'avait déserté sa table pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, sous les yeux abasourdi des élèves.

— Draco, tu sais combien je suis fier de toi ?

Le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou, en larmes. Comme ça avait été difficile !

— Je sais que tu as une très mauvaise opinion de toi, continua Severus.

Il parla d'un ton bas pour que lui seul et ses amis assis les plus proche entendent.

« Et que malgré tes sourires, tu cache une souffrance bien réelle. Mais sache que tu es un garçon génial Draco, avec un cœur d'or. Ne te retranche pas comme tu le fais, cesse de te dissimuler derrière ce masque que tu arbores tout les jours. Si tu as mal, hurle, dis-le ! Et si tu aimes… »

D'un doigt sous son menton, il l'obligea à relever son visage tout en souriant tendrement. Ce qui eut pour effet d'adoucir ses trait rigides.

— Alors fonce et bat-toi pour l'avoir. Tu seras étonné du résultat !

Snape essuya les larmes avec ses pouces puis l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Un geste chez les sang pur qui démontrait le respect qu'une personne éprouvait pour une autre. Une marque qui ne se donnait pas à la légère dans ce milieu fermé et secret.

— Maintenant, regarde !

Draco fut foudroyé sur place. Harry le regardait, lui ! Non, il semblait le dévorer des yeux et ne s'en cachait pas. Aimait-il ce pantalon noir, si près du corps qu'on aurait dit une seconde peau et cette chemise blanche, cintré et quasi transparente ? L'aurait-il vu s'il avait mit autre chose que cette tenue aguicheuse ?

Non. Harry aimait tout ce qui était parfait. Mais lui ne serait jamais comme ça alors autant arrêter les frais.

— Merci, dit-il à ses amis. Je sais ce que vous avez voulu faire mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Il tira sur la chemise.

— Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Et je ne veux pas changer ce que je suis pour quelque chose d'incertain. Je dois rester fidèle à moi-même et non pas me conformer à une image.

Blaise grogna qu'il pourrait essayer mais Millicent ne le laissa pas finir. Draco avait raison.

— Excuse-nous, dit-elle au blond. Nous voulions t'aider pour…tu sais !

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Je sais. Merci à vous tous, ma maison.

Les Serpentard inclinèrent la tête. Malfoy se leva sous le brouhaha intense de la salle puis s'éclipsa. Harry se leva à son tour, bien décidé à rattraper son blond mais Ginny le retint par le bras.

— Où est-ce que tu va ?

— Je dois le voir…

— Mais, Harry…

— Plus tard.

Mais le blond semblait s'être volatilisé. Harry courut jusqu'à son dortoir, attrapa la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que sa cape avant de ressortir. Il la déplia rapidement : le blond se trouvait dans la salle sur demande. Qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre.

Qu'il était beau ainsi, assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre !

— Draco.

Le blond sursauta, étonné. Potter l'avait suivi ?

— Harry ?

— Tu es magnifique.

— Oh !

Le blond fut déçu. Il avait fallut qu'il porte ces choses pour qu'il le voit enfin. Quelle désillusion !

Harry s'approcha. Il devait le lui dire, il était temps. Toutes ces années à le regarder de loin, de se contenter de respirer son parfum en cours, en se plaçant juste derrière lui ! Et prier pour qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'un autre. Oui, il avait enfin le droit d'être heureux et de fonder sa famille avec son homme.

— Tout ce temps…

Draco leva les yeux. En cet instant, Harry le regardait de cette manière dont il avait toujours rêvé. Lui, le monstre, la chose informe et laide. Il s'était toujours vu ainsi, malgré les efforts conjugué de ses parents et amis. Serait-ce…

— Te regarder évoluer de loin, sans pouvoir te toucher ou te dire fut atroce.

Il le prit par la main, l'obligeant à se lever pour lui faire face.

— Toujours gai et souriant. Et toutes ces couleurs, elles me donnait l'impression que tu irradiait de bonheur. J'avais tellement envie qu'elle soient à moi, que tu sois à moi. Mais…

Draco commença à pleurer. Alors, il ne rêvait pas, ses sentiments était réciproques !

— Voldemort t'aurais prit à moi. J'ai donc décidé d'attendre. Puis il y a eu Ginny…

Il grimaça.

— Elle est assez spéciale, tu sais.

— Pour elle, tu es une marchandise de valeur, un bijou à exhiber, osa timidement Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Il se sentait comme ça lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Comme le sauveur auréolé de gloire et de pouvoir et non juste Harry. Le garçon à la recherche d'une vie paisible auprès d'une famille.

— Je ne veux plus faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

Il le prit entre ses bras. Draco posa la tête sur son large torse, l'oreille près du cœur. Dieu qu'il l'aimait !

— Je t'aime, Draco. Comme tu es, avec tes défaut, tes couleurs, tes lunettes et ton appareil. Tu n'a pas besoin d'être autre que toi-même car c'est celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

— Harry, je t'aime moi aussi. Je voulais juste que tu me vois enfin et…

— Je t'ai toujours regardé, le coupa Harry. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Enfin, presque.

— Les autres ?

Le cœur de Draco se serra. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'eux.

— Des rumeurs de vantard. Je n'ai jamais cherché à les discréditer sauf un.

Le blond revit alors la scène qu'il avait un jour surprit : Harry sortant d'une salle désaffecté, suivi peu après par Goldstein. Et dire qu'il avait cru que…

— Hormis Ginny, je n'ai eu personne d'autre. Et je regrette d'avoir été trop saoul pour ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher.

Harry se détacha de Draco qui frissonna. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur. Le brun s'installa dans un large fauteuil puis l'attira sur ses genoux.

— J'ai alors cru qu'elle pourrait m'apporter ce que je souhaitais tant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi était ma renommé d'avoir vaincu et surtout, les retombés que cela m'apporterait invariablement. Je suis déçu de voir quelle genre de femme elle est.

— Elle rêvait juste d'une vie meilleure.

— Pas à mes dépend. C'est une fille intelligente et brillante. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour devenir ce qu'elle veut. Mais ne parlons plus d'elle.

Il fit basculer Draco sous lui, qui rougit délicieusement.

— Assez parlé des autres.

— C'est vrai. Draco passa ses mains autour de son cou. Nous sommes ici tout les deux. On a mieux à faire.

Harry se pencha en avant pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser étourdissant.

*******************

— Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Draco ? Demanda Vincent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Leur ami avait disparu la veille et n'était toujours pas réapparu.

— Je crois qu'eux aussi n'ont pas vu Potter.

Millicent désigna Weasley et Granger, visiblement en pleine dispute avec Ginny.

— Vous pensez ce que je crois ? Demanda Blaise.

— Clair ! Notre dragon a réussi !

Théo essuya une fausse larme.

— Douteriez-vous de la capacité de mon filleul ?

Arrivé subrepticement, Snape fit sursauter tout le monde.

— Sachez Monsieur Nott, dit-il en le toisant, qu'un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Quel que soit le temps pour y arriver, il parvient toujours à ses fins. Ne l'oubliez pas !

Puis il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, faisant voltiger sa robe autour de ses chevilles.

— Oh ! S'exclama Greg. Regardez qui voilà !

Harry et Draco venaient de faire leur apparition, main noués. Le blond rayonnait et exhibait fièrement ses vêtements colorés. Potter ne semblait même pas gêné et couvait son amour d'un regard tendre. Les serpentard furent heureux pour leur ami. Mais pas Ginny qui vint gifler le blond.

— Ginny ! Ron lui saisit le poignet alors qu'elle tentait de récidiver. Harry entoura Draco de ses bras, lui jetant des regard furieux. Mais la rousse ne put poursuivre car Pansy, hors d'elle la saisit par les cheveux, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur.

— Non mais t'est complètement folle ! Lâche-moi, tout de suite !

— Ta gueule !

Ce qui coupa court au brouhaha. Pansy tira une Ginny écarlate et humilié sous les yeux ébahi de ses camarades. Harry ne s'en souciant guère, occupé à consoler son ange.

— Ce n'est rien, je vais bien.

— Elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

— Non. Draco l'en empêcha. J'aurais fait de même dans cette situation alors laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important.

— Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Potter l'enlaça. Draco osa alors se hisser sur la pointe des pied, tant il était grand pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

— Ça alors ! S'exclama Blaise.

— Mon petit a tellement grandit ! Dit Théo, feignant de pleurer. Où étais-je durant ce temps ? Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir qu'il avait apprit à marcher, à manger…

— Roter et tout le tintouin, coupa Millicent, agacée par son cinéma.

— Ben, tu ne nous présente pas ?

La question d'Hermione tira le couple de son moment câlin.

— Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Draco. Mon petit ami.

La brunette lui tendit aussitôt la main.

— Ravie de te connaître, Draco.

Impressionné, le blond réussi à lui rendre la politesse non sans trembler un peu. Pour franchement flipper lorsque le géant roux se pencha pour être à son niveau, ses yeux de glaces semblant scruter son âme.

— Draco, enchanté que tu entres dans notre clan.

— Moi également, répondit le blond d'une toute petite voix.

Blaise y vit l'opportunité de se rapprocher de Weasley et s'empressa de se présenter à son tour.

— Blaise Zabini ? Dit Ron, le dévorant des yeux de haut en bas. Vraiment très…ravi d'être aussi…

— Proche de moi ? Osa le métis.

— Pas encore mais ça viendra ! Souffla Ron.

Après tout, s'était dit le Weasley, si Harry virait sa cutille sans honte, pourquoi lui e pourrait en faire de même ? Il s'était su bi le jour où il avait surpris le métis dans sa douche après un entraînement Venu récupérer sa cape qu'il avait oublié, il se retrouva le dos collé au mur, une érection d'enfer devant la vision d'une chute de rein des plus affriolante.

Peu de temps après, lui et Hermione avaient rompus. Les hommes d'âges mûrs semblaient plus au goût de la préfète qui passait toutes ses nuits avec l'homme de sa vie. Un secret jusqu'ici bien conservé dans le trio d'or.

Le groupe nouvellement formé s'installa à la table des serpentard sous le regard halluciné des autres élèves. Millicent les toisa froidement, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre remarque mais seul Luna et Neville osèrent d'eux même les rejoindre. Théo rougit lorsque la blonde fantasque s'installa à ses côtés tandis que Longdubat embrassait chastement Millie.

— Ben quoi ? Répondit-elle. Tout le monde à ses secrets, non ?

Comme un signal, plusieurs élèves de diverses maisons s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs aimés, créant ainsi un mélange des maisons, souhait si cher à Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillait derrière ses lunettes. Il n'y eut que Cho qui quitta la salle en pleurs. Dieu sait pourquoi !

Le couple vedette n'avait cure de tout ce brouhaha. Tout ce qui importait, c'était leur amour.

_Trois ans plus tard._

Aujourd'hui, la famille Potter-Malfoy fêtait les deux ans de mariage du couple. Draco s'était paré pour l'occasion d'une robe courte de sorcier lui arrivant à mi cuisse, d'un noir rehaussé de filament gris. Une large ceinture de cuir soulignait sa taille de guêpe, de même qu'un pantalon blanc sur des bottes en peau de dragon vert gris.

Il ouvrit la porte à des invités toujours ravi de venir au manoir de Godric Hollow, lieu de résidence du célèbre couple.

— Draco ! Une Hermione enceinte jusqu'au coude lui sauta dessus. Je suis trop jalouse ! Tu as une taille de mannequin.

— C'est parce que ça ne se voit pas encore, Hermignonne. Le blond l'embrassa chaleureusement. Je ne e suis que d'un mois.

— Une chance pour toi, dit alors une vois glaciale derrière la brune. Potter n'est pas soumis au aléas des hormones en ébullition.

Hermione le fusilla tendrement des yeux tandis qu'il posait une large main sur le ventre rebondit de sa femme, le regard fier.

— Parrain ! Soupira Draco. Pas la peine de te gonfler comme un coq, nous sommes entre nous.

Severus l'ignora royalement. Vinrent ensuite Ron et Blaise, fiancés. Millicent et Neville, mariés le mois dernier et enfin Théo, qui s'était déclaré depuis peu à une Luna heureuse. Gregory et Vincent arriverait de France en soirée avec leurs conjointes Lavande Brown et Daphné Greengrass.

La troupe s'installa sur la terrasse, devisant sur leur projet communs et individuel. Harry leur apprit que Pansy viendrait le lendemain avec sa femme.

Qui aurait cru que le pitbull qu'était Parkinson parviendrait à dompter la rousse explosive de la famille Weasley, Ginny ? Les deux femmes vivaient à New York où Pansy était en passe de devenir la plus célèbre styliste de mode du monde. Toutes deux géraient un empire d'une main de fer avec à leur tête le top model vedette du siècle, absent pour cause de grossesse, Draco Malfoy.

Harry se présenta aux élections pour ministre de la magie, qu'il gagna haut la main face à un Fudge dépité de n'avoir recueillit qu'une voix. Il se murmure encore que c'était la sienne. Ron et Blaise étaient aurors, Théo écrivain et Luna aventurière d'espèces rares. Fait étrange, Millie était devenue langue de plomb, tout comme Lavande.

Neville possédait des serres où il faisait pousser des espèces rares qui fournissait les plus grand hôpitaux du mode sorcier. Greg et Vincent avaient monté une affaire en associé qui fabriquait des remèdes pour les maladies moldues. Daphné tenait leurs comptes.

Le groupe respirait la réussite, tant dans leurs vies professionnelles que personnelles. La guerre avait laissé des séquelles que tous s'efforçait d'oublier pour aller de l'avant. Préparer le terrain pour que la prochaine génération puisse vivre dans un monde de paix.

C'était ce que se disait Draco, pensif alors qu'il caressait tendrement son abdomen encore plat.

— Tu as encore le temps avant que ça ne se voit.

Draco se tourna vers son mari.

— Tu es heureux, hein ?

Harry le prit dans ses bras.

— Plus que je n'aurais pu le croire, mon amour.

Et c'était vrai.


End file.
